Weekly Updates
Update 2/2/17 Elendel is worried that we're entering giant territory. He uses a spell to make us all look like giants. We take on new names that sound like giants. Saava = Jo Jo, Roken = Plaster, Sasha = Ferda, Brick = Rock, Alanys = Hertha, and Elendel = Drywall. Some took their horse names because they are uncreative. We decide to go towards the library, but we are willing to stop at all the offshoot rooms as we go. The first thing we encounter is 3 ogres. It is super smelly in there. There's gross stuff all over the walls. It appears to be a tannery. Elendel approaches them. They say, "We're working as fast as we can!" and seem worried that Elendel was sent by Machmurian. They said they'll have the hides tanned as soon as possible. Elendel starts poking around. There's a pool in the middle of the room, there's a pile of rotting furs, there's stretched out skins being turned into leather. Elendel tells them not to look over our direction, no matter what they hear. When Elendel leaves, they make fun of him. They mock him and the way he talks. We go past this room into another room without being seen where some giants are forging stuff...spear points and partially-finished weapons I guess. There are some dwarves being held in cages. We sneak up on the giants that are working. We surprise attack them! Alanys double crits! Kills one and hits the other one good. Brick finishes that one off. We inspect the dwarves. They're not dying. They're weak, but okay. They can't see past our illusion. They think we're stone giants. They talked about some guy with a "stupid outfit" that looks differently than the other giants. He is a stone giant. He had a big club with a bluish glow and a staff. We help the dwarves escape by opening the locks. We plan to capture one of the ogres in the other room and kill the other ones. Elendel goes into the room and asks one of the ogres to come into the other room. When he turns the corner, Saava leans over like she's pretending to tie her shoe, but shoots web out of her butt at the ogre (she's still a spider under the illusion). He looks like a dog trying to eat a sprinkler. We tie him up. We end here. We will have to kill the two ogres that are in the tannery still, figure out what to do with the dwarves, and proceed to investigate the library. Update 1/26/17 Sasha drags away Skipper to scare Kipper and to question them separately. Alanys starts questioning Kipper. We ask what he thinks of the giants/ogres. He says he doesn't like them and wants them dead. He's willing to help us out. He drew a map of the camp as well as the tunnels underneath. Sasha wakes up Skipper. Brick intimidates him. He's scared shitless. He gives the same answers as Kipper. But he doesn't know that Tipper is dead. We bring them back together. We decide what to do with them through tilapia net (telepathy). We tell them we'll let them go if they lead us towards the library. We go through the tunnels and get to a room. Saava looks inside. It has a bunch of piles of stuff. There's a Kobold! It's sleeping in a hammock. Saava goes in and wraps it up in its hammock. It's a female Kobold! Saava makes the cocoon glow up! We question the Kobold. She gives info about Machmurian. She says that she's been working for a dragon named Longtooth. Oh shit. We killed that dragon. We get all of the info we need from her. We find out Machmurian came to the camp/town before the giants. We decide to kill the Kobold to avoid it from telling Machmurian about us. Elendel wants to coup de gras the Kobold. He hits her with his spiked gauntlet...for very low damage. It's not enough. He punches her again. Still alive. Brick starts to suffocate her and says "shhhhh". It is taking a LONG time. Sasha gets uncomfortable and slits her throat. That does it. To cover our tracks, we cut up the body and stomp on it to make it seem like the Redcaps killed her. We staged our first murder! Next step: the library! Update 1/19/17 We woke up, decided to prepare all of our spells, and decided to go into the HVAC tunnel. Brick is not on Tilapia-net, but is on whispernet. Saava turns into a spider and goes ahead. She is using tremor sense (aka spidey-sense) but doesn't sense anything. However, she sees some small humanoid footprints on the floor that appear to be purposefully disturbed/covered up. We keep going. We see a rat cut in half (hamburger way). Sasha sees a reflection of light off of something in the distance. Saava and everyone takes chase. Saava senses that they're waiting around the corner. She goes up on the ceiling and sprays web on them. They're gnomes! Wait, they're not gnomes. They look like ugly old men. Elendel identifies them as Redcaps. Brick intimidates them and says "Who are you?!". They become Shaken. Alanys identifies them as evil. She raises her weapon. Saava says they are not magical. Roken doesn't know what to do. The Redcaps escape from the web. Roken casts Lightning Bolt. Sasha bear hugs one and grapples it. Brick hits one for non-lethal damage. Alanys grabs one by the collar and grapples it. Sasha pins her gnome and whispers, "Shhhh, you'll never escape" in his ear. Brick puts his hand over his mouth and nose to suffocate him. He says, "shhhhh". Alanys pins her Redcap by forcing him on the ground and putting her knee on its neck. They are helpless and Saava wraps them up in spider silk. They are little cocoons. We ask questions to the conscious one. Skipper, Kipper, Jipper, Tipper, and Pipper are all of the Redcaps that live in the cave. Kipper is who we're interrogating. Skipper is the unconscious one. He's heard the name Machmurian. Says Machmurian brought the giants with him. He says they're doing something here to "prepare or gain power". Doesn't know anything about a mummy. Says there's a library at the end of the tunnel we're going down. Next time, we'll ask a lot of questions. Ask about entrances, traps, etc. Try to get them on our side. What do they want? Update 1/12/17 We kill the spiders! The smaller spiders have bones. Sasha uses One Direction while we are in the cavern and it says we should go into the HVAC-like hole in the ceiling. Elendel goes into the HVAC hole, sees some dead rats, nothing else really, he gets scared, and comes back. We're not sure if that's the correct way to go or if it's just the most direct route to Jorgenfist. We decide to go back to the camp so that we can see the mountains on the other side of the camp, teleport there, and use One Direction again. Sasha, Elendel, Brick, and Alanys teleport to the other side of the city. We happen to land right in front of the cave that we saw on the map! It was the only flat place. There are a lot of dead things outside this cave. Dead wyverns, dead birds, dead everything. One Direction is still going. We look...and it says we should go into the camp. Shit. Elendel decides that he wants to explore the cave, but without light. He goes in alone because everyone else says it's a really bad idea. Elendel goes in, looks around and says there's magic and shiny things in there. He comes out, we set up an automatic move to teleport, and we go in with a bone that is lit up. There is a giant carpet of coins, gold, copper, opals, etc. It ends in a giant mound of coins. Damn. There was a statue that was magical in some way. Elendel takes it by using mage hand to carry it across the room. It was a statue of Karzog with someone's name printed on it with magic. Sasha then uses mage hand to pick up a lot of other goods. We took all the other statues (Vlad has a list), all opals, blue diamond, and other jewels. We get out of there and go back to camp. We decide to move our base camp and go through the tunnels. Horses will be kept below on wyvern level. We'll stay above in the spider level near the HVAC hole. We're going the underway rather than over the top. Update 1/5/17 Roken takes a rope with him and spider climbs up into opening in the ceiling. Comes into a room filled with spiderwebs and dead tree branches. Creepy! He climbs around them, and uses rope trick to keep the rope in one place. He found a +2 halbird! Saava found a stick that had spellstaff with Rusting Grasp on it! It was in all that junk. Brick found full plate armor and some warhammers. He left the warhammers. There was an HVAC-like hole in the ceiling and a cavern hallway filled with spiderwebs. The crew went through the cavern on the other end of the brush. There were a lot of spiderwebs. Sasha was using a stick to get rid of them. Then, THERE'S SPIDERS! One of them, the big one, bites Sasha. It feels like she's being bitten by lots of small spiders combined into one large one. Roll for initiative. Update 12/15/16 We left the horses behind and went into the Wyvern cave under invisibility. We killed all of the Wyverns. None of them were alive for us to talk to (booooo) even though one had only gone unconscious 1 round ago. Elendel found some gold and a staff. We found a mangled Shoanti corpse that had some stuff on it, including a map of other caves nearby. Sasha used the gloves of reconnaissance and got a weird "echo". There is a chimney-sized tunnel above us that someone could fit through. Maybe spider-climb through? Now we have to decide whether or not we want to leave the cave, get our horses, and teleport to the other side of the encampment or stay in the caves, keep exploring, and see if the tunnels lead us to the other side of the encampment (but get the horses first). Do we try to explore the other caves on the map? Either way, we eventually want to get to the other side so Saava can do her One Direction spell so we can continue our journey to Jorgenfist. Update 12/8/16 Next time on Pathfinder. We will invisibility sphere to wyvern cave and run there. We will reduce animals to make miniature horses. Silence the wyverns. Tilapianet. Bird to find one direction. Kill one wyvern. Beat details out of the other. Then decide how to proceed. Wyverns might be guarding entrance to caves that lead to tunnel. Update 12/1/2016 * Waiting at the top of some town. Observing routine of watchtower so we can mimic it if needed. * Brick wants to kill everything, but Roken (who is not in existence currently) was hesitant.